Hourglass
by delicious pancakes
Summary: [HPxIY AU] I believe in sorcery, but I didn't think I'd be shoved into a completely different country at age 11 to learn what others say is fake. Now I, Kagome Higurashi, newfound student am faced with time as I try to keep it from shattering.
1. Time Scroll I

Chibiwriter: Erm… yes, this is Koei/Nokotsu. My new in fic name shall be Chibiwriter! Mwuahahah… anyways, if I get this story up I probably won't be posting anything for a while. Sowwy. T.T I'm going to the Grand Canyon with my friend next Wednesday. So I'll try updating on or two stories. Don't hurt me if I can't. But I'll be working on all of the stories I haven't got the Writer's Block Flu from. I wish I had a laptop…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or any of the character written in. I'm just 'borrowing' them for my own demented stories**

My entire life I've been a black sheep, a kid acting to childish for my age, an oddball, the freak. Those are some of the names I've been called in my short life. And it's all because of magic.

But… Magic won't hurt you.

I don't think so anyways.

They may say it's nothing but a stupid toddler's idea, and I should grow up. They try covering it up, but they're afraid of me. Why? Is it because I can do the supernatural? Paranormal?

But... I'm not dangerous.

**Hourglass: Time Scroll I

* * *

**

Kagome Higurashi was swinging at the playground, feet kicking the air weakly as she stared up blankly.

"That's her." A group of kids were sitting on the grassy hillside, mumbling to themselves and pointing to the lone ebony haired girl.

"You mean the, freak who smiles too much? The one who acts like a six year old, the girl who has strange things happening around her?" Another whispered incredulously.

"Yes. She's always there, what do you think she's thinking about." The kids sniggered.

"Probably about how to take over the world. She's such a weirdo." Gasps were audible as the swing swayed without the rider, girl staring in their direction, blank brown eyes wide and emotionless.

"Shhh! She's looking at us." A boy whispered fearfully. Kagome smiled, pale pink lips widening as she started to speak.

"Come on guys, let's go play on the court." A girl commanded, starting in the exact opposite direction, away from the pale girl in blue.

She frowned, sitting down on the sand burning with summer's heat, tilting her to the side, shoulder length hair covering her confused expression. 'They always do that…' She sighed, staring at the sand. A hoot woke her out of her thoughts, and she turned her mesmerizing gaze onto the larger than normal barn owl on its branch, transfixing its beady gray eyes onto her dull emotionless ones.

"What do you want Mr. Owl sir?" Asking in a childish manner to young for a newly turned 11 year old, she pushed her hands into the dry sand, pushing herself to her feet. The owl hooted again, gliding down onto the vacant swing.

She just blinked in amazement, standing there in still silence. The bird held out its talons, an aged yellow envelope and a package bulging with items over the her, waiting to be untied so it could go back to sleep. She placed one small tentative hand on the envelope, and then quickly freed the burden as she learned the creature was not harmful.

"By Mr. Owl!" She smiled another vacant smile, hugging the large package to her blue sweater.

For the next few moment she held it in her grasp, gazing intently at the unopened parcel. 'What could be in it?' Carefully peeling away the stamp she placed it to the side, and slid a yellowed letter out. Unfolding it a long text of emerald appeared. (Japanese)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Higurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress 

Her hands shook, a feat she did not often. There scrawled in a willowing black in was a P.S.

_P.S. – Ms. Higurashi. You are a special case as you are located in Japan and it is imperative you arrive to our humble school , but for another more important reason that I shall not describe until we can meet face to face. (I hope that is soon) You shall find entrusted to you a charm bracelet, a glass necklace, and a book. Though they are quiet amazing they hold another value, and you are needed (I apologize for any troubles this may cause you) to wear them throughout the day and of course, night. You shall find your transportation at your shrine well, 3:30 p.m. on Saturday._

_Lovely weather this week,_

_Dumbledore_

With that a list of supplies she didn't recognize came into view. Deciding to read that later she calmed her heart, smiling here vacant smile one could see a tint of happiness. 'I knew it.'

* * *

A/N: There! An actual crossover of HPxIY. It's also an AU. R&R! The pairing's already decided… sort of. 


	2. Time Scroll II

Chibiwriter: Yay! Another chappie of Hourglass!

**Animegurl5**: Are you just saying that because we know each other?

**Thunderstone**: Thank you!

**Kage Otome**: Thanks, the first chapter's a bit boring, I already have a plot, though not really a pairing… well I sort of do, Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag, Draco/Kag, Harry/Kag or something else… Don't really know…

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

_I don't know why I chose to jump, maybe it was because I was excited to finally have something to do other than try to make friends who would never even talk to me? Or maybe it was because I wanted an adventure. What I got was a bit more exciting than I like._

**Hourglass: Time Scroll II

* * *

**

She had sneaked out at the sliver of dawn overtaking her room in its small glow, and grabbed her small bag of belongings, all of which she could carry with her unusually small size. Strapping the stuffed blue backpack over her shoulders she heaved it all up with a groan, and stumbled onto her bed. She sighed, and placed it onto the ground with a squeak to drag.

A small glass sphere hung on her neck, glowing eerily through the darkness as a charm bracelet clacked its beads together on her pack's zipper. These items were found in the large package, and a heavy spell book was stuffed into her pack. Her overly large blue sweater and baggy jeans were donned hastily as she pulled her bag out onto the stairs.

A sigh was heard and she stopped for a second, frozen, before breathing out in relief and starting all the way to the well with only a glance back. The lights were off, as day approached at an alarming speed. 'Sorry mom, gramps, baby brother.' She sighed almost sadly. 'But you wouldn't have let me go. I'll send you letters though.' With that she opened the rotting well door.

A yellowed letter was hanging from the decaying boards blocking the entrance of the ancient well.

"I wonder what it says?" She muttered, staring curiously with her large brown eyes.

The letter was yet again addressed to her in a thin, willowy yet graceful emerald writing.

_Dear Ms. Higurashi,_

_I apologize terribly for my absence as you take your first step into the unknown, but Hogwarts is always busy at the start of the start of the year. I do hope you are wearing your necklace? And your bracelet shall be needed shortly after your arrival. Ah yes, your transportation is quiet surprising too. The bone-eaters well is actually the very thing to bring you to London. I suppose you have not told your parent, so I shall be sending a message after your arrival, which will too be early I presume? _

_First meetings are always unexpected,_

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. - Do not be fear this sudden change in your life; this is the first road bump to a whole new adventure._

Kagome for once in her life shook slightly with fear, as she approached the well slowly. 'This'll be fun. This'll be fun!' Her mind repeated.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A blue light had swallowed her into darkness as she took the jump, and she had ended up on her feet in a cramped quarter, damp and wet with nothing but the drip of rain and the snores of others. Shivering slightly at the surroundings she cautiously stepped over a snoring baby whale, or was it a boy? Her yellow backpack had landed on a very bewildered; coughing boy after it compressed his lungs. He was about her age, at least four inches taller, with messy black hair and green eyes covered by glasses, pieced together by tape. He had overly large pajamas, and was staring with shock at her.

Collecting himself he started before she even had enough time to take a deep breath to calm her racking nerves.

"Who are you?" He whispered, standing up from the floor and pushing her yellow backpack to the side before leveling his lopsided glasses.

The words were gibberish to her, and she glanced over to the jewelry strapped to her pack. 'Your bracelet shall be needed shortly after your arrival…' Timidly starting toward him she smiled vacant yet nervously. Raising one small hand she tugged the bracelet off, strapping it on. A warm tingle, just about the exact opposite to the necklace overcame her, and she felt somehow different.

"Hello?" The boy asked again, raising an eyebrow at her seeming shyness.

"I-I'm Kagome Higurashi." The pale girl stated suddenly, amazed yet perplexed by the sudden change of her current language. Feeling a bit giddy she did what no other person would if they had been in a companion's contact for a short matter of time, but Kagome wasn't an average preteen and had never had a real friend since age seven. "Wow! I'm speaking another language! This is so cool!" Squealing out she spun around, slipping slightly on the damp ground. (Can we say mood swing? She'll be having them a lot… because I just picture her as the type who can't stay sad or terrified for long.)

The bemused boy just gawked, standing in awkward silence as he saw the one person play in front of him. She stopped abruptly, and turned to him with her vacant yet happy smile.

"Oh, and who are you?" But he did not get to answer as the door started shaking, trembling the ground and waking the already half-awake Durselys. BOOM. The frame of the house shook, and dust spattered onto them. BOOM.

Dudley, the supposed whale jerked to sudden wake. "What's it?" Another man, this one plump and purple, which Kagome almost mistook as a live plum crashed through to the living room, holding a rifle in his hands. The girl backed away, eyes wide as she ran behind the only person she even remotely just met, and felt even the slightest safety with, because a whale and a plum with a rifle weren't very inviting…

The wood flew off its hinges with a splintering noise as a giant of a man stood where it used to hang, The fearsome look was emphasized by a wild unruly beard and shaggy head, with thunder and lightning flashing through the storm.

"Must be o' bit late, seems tha' Ms. Higurashi is already here! Now cup o' tea would be o' good touch." His terrifying look dissipated from Kagome's mind completely at this. 'I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover…'

OoOoOoOoOoO

It had been a relatively smooth talk, after the cake had been given and greetings were shakily exchanged, plus a loud arguement. There had been a dramatic touch at a parent thing Kagome did not understand, and a lot of revelations for the boy sitting next to her, and a good laugh as the whale as she had dubbed the now pigtailed Dudley.

She had also found out that she was a witch and he a wizard, but for now the giant named Hagrid said she'd learn why she had to come later with Dumbledore.

The boy seemed to not mind her at all, which was a start to becoming a friend, in her thoughts actually. Now the giant glanced at her with his black eyes, conversation finished with the boy now known as Harry Potter. She had heard snippets of their conversation, a _Volde _something and other incoherent words.

"So yeh've decided ter come after all!" He grinned, and she grinned back after such an amazing night. To her at least.

"Yep. So what am I supposed to do now?" Her voice was still a vacant sort, but held a tint of excitement.

"Why yeh're comin' with me an' Harry of course. Dumbledore trusted me after all with yeh both ter get to Hogwarts. Sends his apologies fer not bein' able ter greet you 'imself." She blinked in confusion.

"So Harry," She pointed at the him sitting next to her on the couch, squished between her and a giant, "And me are going to _Hogwarts_? What's that? I think it's a magic school, but I'm not sure…"

"Yer right about a magic school, but we need ter stop at Diagon Alley first."

_That was the beginning of my first magical adventure. I don't know why I was the one to go to a magic school, or why I accepted. Any other person would have just laughed and said Hagrid was crazy, or Dumbledore if they didn't even choose to see the well. All I know is that I wanted to see something just like magic. As I've said I got a little more than I bargained for…But I first have to wait a week for my birthday.

* * *

_

A/N: Gaahhh! I'm so frustrated, I've killed grammar, am about to kill the Harry Potter book plot, kill my time to sleep, kill my fic, and murder my writing! T.T I wish I had talent… I'm going to spend a week trying to make the next chapter of this, and the next will be well written, _realistic_, I think at least, longer, and exciting! Sort of…

**Note to self: I need to be realistic! I need to be realistic! Realistic ness is my friend… More descriptions, more emotions, more everything! And also make Harry in character, in character, in CHARACTER! I'm done flaming myself about my worst chap ever, and,** now I'm done with my frustration of a bad chapter. R&R!


End file.
